The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace. As new communication platforms become available to the consumer, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. Some issues have arisen in conferencing scenarios in which end users have multiple meetings to attend.